Finding Peace in the Rain
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: Rainfall continues in a city stricken by tragedy. One could only wonder about the people inside of it.


Thundering rain pounds the metallic skylines of Amegakure. Their god has disappeared, and with only the angel left they feared for safety.

Rumbling and explosions rocked the waves and shatter the nearby rocks. Konan was tired, the pesky Madara had managed to come back to life after she thought he was dead. That sinful eye spoke volumes about its wielder.

"You're wasting my time, Konan." Madara blocks the paper attacks, inching closer with each step preparing an end this charade.

"I won't let you have Nag-" Blood encompasses her throat silencing her from speaking. The kunai piercing her ribs as she begins to grow limp.

"I have had enough of your foolish dreams. They're nothing but that dreams that have sunken into the harsh reality that is life. You will not escape by shouting or spitting indiscriminate hopes of justice. Now drown."

Madara squeezes her throat and rips out the kunai, agitated at his pawns acting up. Although, satisfied with the outcome of Konan's defeat and soon to be dead status.

"I'll grant you one last look at your rainbow, as I take back the light I gave your Nagato." With that the Uchiha is gone, disappearing into his vortex as she floats away. Submerging and emerging from the harsh lake's waves. Konan would finally be able to see them again, and she smiled for the last time.

"Wait for me, Yahiko, Nagato... I'll be there soon." Sacred she saw was the rainbow within the cloudy sky, as her vision fades.

Avarice goes out on his usual walk in the city of rain, it is beautiful in his eyes. The constant rain and grey skies are the heavens that he wouldn't leave. Past wars weren't a downside but kept his hospital full of patients.

Soon after, Hanzō had been killed by a group of rebels called the Atasuki if he could recall correctly. Their precedent actions caused hope to be felt by the people of Amegkaure. Hope that would soon end, as their new leader never returned. This god was knocked from the heavens and only an angel remained. Poetic really, but solemnly demoralizing the citizens.

An angel without a god, one could only wonder about how it would function. No purpose, no guiding hand, and no light. A soulless creature seeking a home in a cruel world.

"Hm. That wasn't there before." The red paper laid in the water, some burnt but soggy from the lake. Others just tainted in what appeared to be blood? Following the trail, he comes upon a body. A blue-haired woman, with an injury in her chest. "Ribs?" She appeared to be a shinobi and was on the cusp of life if alive.

Maneuvering himself around the body to inspect it. "Awful shape. Cold. Most likely would have hypothermia depending on the length of time." Raising the arm, inspecting it for a pulse and wounds. "No rigor mortis, but on the plus side she has a pulse."

Lifting the soak woman onto his back, "Quite heavy for a woman that likely uses paper ninjutsu." Avarice carries her to his home to nurse her back to health if he could. Or, he would be having a funeral which isn't too bad but not as exciting as her being alive.

Avarice's patient had awoken several days later. Quite tense and cautious of the new environment. She wouldn't say much other than the essentials for life, often ignoring him. He didn't mind, women were never his strong point nor were a conversation.

The first day she had awoken she said a name, Yahiko? He didn't know who this Yahiko was but hearing her say it every night few seconds was annoying.

On the second day, Konan opted to ask questions about where she was. Realizing that she isn't in some hell or dungeon of that damn Madara. Constant rain assured her that she was in Ame, but her doctor as he liked to be called seemed impassive about the entire encounter. "Another day of work," as he would tell her.

The third day, she finally submitted and asked for real food. Feeding tubes weren't pleasant and often brought an atrocious after taste alongside them. He didn't care for her taste but gave her real food soon after. At least, he wasn't insane like Orochimaru or his assistant Kabuto. Doctor Avarice, as she finds out, was a medical ninja that loved the constant downpour of Amegakure. And she couldn't argue with that in the slightest.

On the fourth day, Konan and Avarice had come to a mutual understanding of each other's preferences. Neither nothing the other's work nor disturbing their moments of rest. Eventually, she had become healthier and was removed from bedrest much to her happiness. Avarice had one simple rule, do not annoy him nor break anything. Easy enough for her, as she was preoccupied in her own world.

"Why do you like the rain so much, doctor?" Konan looks up from her book, as he stares at through the window.

"The rain is euphoric to me. A silent storm that often rages with the thunder and cries with the lightning. It's overwhelmingly calm and it makes my job all the better, Miss Konan." Never turning around to address the woman, as he continues to gaze at the downpour.

"But, the rain isn't a silent plead. It is a grasp for the future. A preview before the rainbow that appears at the end and enlightens the hope of a future." Konan retorts at the doctor's pessimistic view of the rain, with her own optimistic version.

"The rain signals an empty world scratching for its own end. Constantly enduring and shedding tears, with a rainbow being its face mask. That's all the world is worth, an endless tragedy. My decision to live in Ame was solely on the constant downpour." Avarice turns around to face his healed patient, as golden eyes glaring at him.

"Your opinion of the rain is nothing more than cynical pessimism that should be overhauled. Rain is beautiful and it can lead to the growth of life in this world. Spreading its influence, and combined with sunlight a rainbow may appear. Therefore, you should try a new way of, thinking, doctor."

Avarice is impressed. An intellectual woman that can uphold a decent argument for more than a second. This woman is intriguing to say, the least, and he is more than happy now that she is alive.

In a few months time, the doctor and angel had come together in the way of rain. Taking vows to guard the city of Amegkaure by each other's side. Healing and killing, a gruesome combo but deadly effective.

Now, it was time for marriage. And in all her years Konan would have never thought that Avarice was the one for her. An unexpected lover that blossomed her being, changing a withering flower into a graceful rose.

Avarice himself didn't care for the thematics of a wedding, nor did Konan. Having a private ceremony in the former Akatsuki strong hold. Tying the knot, as their lips touch and deepens into a kiss.

"Ready for a honeymoon?"

"If it is with you, then I don't mind."

Soft lips lock into each other, creating an intoxicating desire. Regardless, the newly wedded couple passionately embraced their interests. Venturing forth towards the large bed covered with wrapped flowers.

Even the freezing rains of Amegakure couldn't slow down the couple, as passion overcomes every nerving thought. Hands caress in a rhythm of desire working to pleasure the other. Jolting their bodies with spark of electricity that enveloped them into a frenzy of lust.

Downpour of heavy rain strikes their lodging, yet neither cared as they continued their dance of desire. Heartbeats connect the two together, with its rhythmic beats and warmth from skin to skin contact. Creating a moment in time where being at peace isn't so bad. Besides, when everything in the world is taken from you. Why not splurge in the current amenities before them? Neither questioned it, however, as they embrace the passionate love for once in their life. Something is going right with no worries.

Konan felt beautiful, as if she could accept the dark past. Her scars all but vanishing under his sweet mouth, controlling and teasing her aching body. Making her crave more than just the sweet incriminates of his divine mouth.

Avarice uses his mouth to create new marks in which she would remember for a lifetime. A future of happiness and pleasure with her one true lover.

Their wedding garments all but gone, as if they were constraints that held them back. Bare skin met in a symphony of passion, with each movement creating a joyous sensation. Each moan was blissful, as if it was a properly tuned instrument. The Angel's cries are now gleeful cries of pleasure. Turning the once darken heart into one of melted ice.

Sacred violation of an angel is a sin that Avarice did not mind committing. Thrust, after thrust he pillaged her sacred vessel. Filling her with the necessary amounts of tender loving with a dash of roughness. Driving the woman wild as she works with her husband to meet their end.

Their past isn't the brightest nor the greatest, but Konan sees a future with Avarice. A future that only he could fill in her life. As a husband, a father, and a doctor. While, she would be there for him as a wife, mother, and an angel.

Neither wanted this to end, while they enjoyed a world with just the two of them. Nobody to say no, and nobody to tell them stop. It was truly a perfect ending for a couple created from a lucky accident. The city is theirs and they planned on taking it. Kiss by kiss, touch by touch, and moment by moment.

Harmonizing a final thrust, Avarice's essence flows inside the woman as they have finally been united in a more intimate way. And, nine months later would prove testament to that small fact. But, for now they would enjoy the time they have together. One of reflection and hope for a new generation, as they continue the love making. Each moan signaled to the rain that they were far from done.


End file.
